Worthless
by thebiscuitfish
Summary: Lucas is driven to insanity. Ness is the only one who can help him. Angst-y little Oneshot. Ness x Lucas.


**Mia: Kat! You wrote TWO things in ONE night?!**

**Kat: I know, I must be going crazy**

**Mia: Also why are both stories angst-y?  
Kat: I LIKE WATCHING MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS SUFFER EMOTIONALLY MUAHAHA**

**Mia: O.o *backs away from Kat***

**Roll the clip!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Worthless

An SSBB Fanfiction

Lucas was, in his opinion, a waste of space.

His mother and brother had died because he hadn't been strong enough to save them. He had abandoned Ness, leaving him to Wario, all because he had gotten a little scared.

_Weak, _thought Lucas. _Coward._

He trudged down the hallway of the mansion, thoroughly not enjoying himself. Peach came walking down the hallway as well, so he put a fake smile on his face and said a falsely happy yet still believable 'hello' to the peachy princess. She smiled and gave a happy "hello" back to the young psychic.

_Why do they even._

_even talk to._

_m_

_e_

_._

_._

_._

Lucas gave a dry sob. He had no tears left.

_Why can't I_

_I_

_I_

_cry?_

_Am I_

_E_

_m_

_o_

_t_

_i_

_o_

_n_

_l_

_e_

_s_

_s_

_?_

_I don't_

_don't_

_know_

_anymore._

Lucas headed to the kitchen as if in a trance.

_I want_

_want_

_to be_

_be_

_be strong_

_like Claus_

_w_

_a_

_s_

_._

Lucas opened the knife drawer. He pulled out the meat knife.

_I will_

_w_

_i_

_l_

_l_

_be strong_

_I'll_

_s_

_h_

_o_

_w_

_them_

_SHOWTHEM_

_SHOWTHEM_

_SHOWTHEM_

_S  
H  
O  
W  
T  
H  
E  
M_

"L-Lucas? Are you alright?" asked a timid voice. Lucas turned. It was Luigi.

_SHOW_

_THEM  
THEM  
THEM _

_ALL_

Lucas brandished the knife with a hiss and lunged. Luigi screamed and ran.

_HE IS MERELY  
O  
N  
E_

_don't worry Lucas_

_you can still _

_be _

_strong_

Master Hand came in quickly and attempted to take the knife away. Lucas screamed like a banshee and ran out the back door.

_If I can't_

_be_

_strong_

_I will_

_be_

_be_

_be_

_be_

_GONE_

_GONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONE_

He was rushing away from the mansion as fast as he could. He thought he could run away.

"L-Lucas? What are you doing?!" cried a familiar voice.

Ness.

Lucas turned. He stared at Ness.

_He hates me_

_they_

_all_

_do_

"Lucas…don't do anything hasty…" Ness was cautiously approaching the deranged blonde psychic. He began to send calming waves of energy towards Lucas, in order to get close enough to-

To what? Ness was unsure. All he knew was that Lucas wasn't himself right now. He needed Ness.

_Ness…_

_He_

_cares_

_for_

_me_

_?_

"Lucas…? Are you oka-" Lucas fell into the raven-haired boy's arms, sobbing.

Doctor Mario was looking at Lucas' test results. "Well?" demanded Ness. "What's wrong with him?" "It seems," the doctor replied, "that Lucas' psychic powers were directly linked to his emotional state. The more stressed he became, the more powerful his powers got, and the more powerful he got, the more stressed out he became. It was inevitable," stated the doctor matter-of-factly.

"Will he be ok?" asked Ness. "Can't say for sure right now, Ness. He needs time."

Lucas was terrified. He had thought he blacked out in the hallway after saying "hi" to Peach, but apparently he had tried to kill Luigi and Ness! It was even more terrifying because he didn't remember doing a single thing. He was shaking when the doctor came in and explained everything.

The doctor said Lucas' condition could be controlled, he just had to be extremely careful. Lucas was thinking about it when Ness came in. "Lucas, I know you're scared, but we'll get you through this ok?" murmured the slightly older boy. He then kissed Lucas on his forehead. "Besides, I love you so much, I won't let anything happen to you." He was then called out by Dr. Mario, who said visitor hours were over and he needed to run some tests.

At about midnight, however, Lucas made up his mind.

He was dangerous.

Too dangerous.

He had to go.

At three o'clock in the morning, Lucas stood alone on the Sunset Beach dock. He gazed out at the ocean. He sighed, as he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He made sure that there were no holes in his pockets so the hefty rocks he had put in them wouldn't fall out. He gazed at the ocean again, and thought of a certain PSI using boy.

_Ness, I'm so, so sorry, but…_

_nothing else could be done to keep you safe._

Lucas closed his eyes tightly.

He jumped.

As he hit the water, he was surprised with how _cold _it was. He hadn't expected that, but it was too late to turn back now. The rocks in his pockets were tugging him down through the water towards his murky end.

He heard a splash from above him.

Glancing up, Lucas realized that Ness had dove in after him, but he was sinking too fast for Ness to catch up. Then, he realized that Ness was telepathically reaching out to him.

_Lucas, _cried Ness in his mind, _why?_

_Because, Ness. I'm worthless._

Ness cried out telepathically, and swam as he had never swam before. Just as Ness' arms reached around him, Lucas felt his lungs run out of air.

Ness dragged him to the surface, gasping for air, but it was too late for Lucas.

Ness had failed his love.

Lucas was in a field of sunflowers. His mother and brother were standing there. He rushed to them, and they had a tearful reunion.

Lucas didn't notice as a certain raven-haired boy approached them…

***Fin***


End file.
